


Душить или не душить, вот в чем вопрос

by Fate



Series: Два кофе, один черный, один с сахаром, пожалуйста [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок хочет провести эксперимент. Джон раздумывает, не придушить ли его подушкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Душить или не душить, вот в чем вопрос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Sleep, Perchance to Smother Your Flatmate with a Pillow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/346797) by [Linpatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linpatootie/pseuds/Linpatootie). 



— Ты не будешь со мной спать.

— Почему? Мое желание проверить эту теорию вполне логично, а ты и так живешь со мной.

— Ты. Не. Будешь. Спать. Со мной.

— Но, Джон, — заныл Шерлок, следуя за Джоном по пятам по кухне, будто несчастный ребенок в чересчур шикарном красном халате. Джону хотелось его пнуть. Привычное уже желание. — Неоднократно заявлялось, что люди, спящие не вместе, лучше высыпаются. Не вижу ничего плохо в том, чтобы поспать со мной некоторое время ради, в некотором роде, исследования сна. Полученная информация очень поможет мне в этом деле.

Дело, про которое говорил Шерлок, было совершенно нелепым и не давало ему никаких оснований забираться в постель к Джону. Женщина из Брентфорда обнаружила своего мужа мертвым в гостевой спальне. Они спали в разных комнатах, потому что муж ужасно храпел, и женщина утверждает, что именно сон по отдельности оказался настолько пагубным, что привел к кончине. За два часа Шерлок с легкостью выяснил, что муж был убит соседом, который настолько рассвирепел из-за того, что муж постоянно парковался перед его домом, что забрался ночью через окно и придушил того подушкой. Тем не менее, эта диковинная теория пробудила в Шерлоке любопытство. И, несмотря на то, что женщина оказалась совершенно не права, он углубился в чтение нескольких статей и двух книг про режимы сна, а сейчас, похоже, был твердо намерен самолично собрать эмпирические данные.

— Того, что ты не видишь в этом ничего плохого, уже достаточно, чтобы отказаться. Если этот вопрос уже изучался, то почему бы тебе просто не воспользоваться чужими данными?

Шерлок пришел в такой ужас, словно Джон предложил ему принести в жертву с пяток крольчат. Хотя для такого человека науки, как Шерлок, использование чужих данных было почти равнозначно этому. А еще у Джона было такое подозрение, что Шерлока бы вовсе не привела в ужас идея разделать крольчат.

— Что ты вообще можешь иметь против того, чтобы ненадолго поспать со мной в одной постели? Ты боишься, что пойдут слухи? Стены моей спальни вовсе не прозрачные, Джон, Лондон останется в неведении, никто не узнает.

— Люди уже сплетничают, так что дело не в этом, — угрюмо произнес Джон, протирая кухонный стол. Он так редко пустовал, чтобы его можно было вымыть, что Джон решил не упускать этой возможности.

— Ты боишься, что что-то действительно произойдет? Как интересно.

— Я не... Шерлок. Нет. Просто мне кажется, что с тобой я и так лишен какого-либо личного пространства. Можно мне оставить для себя хотя бы пару часов ночью?

Шерлок недовольно нахмурился и, фыркнув, развернулся, отчего полы халата картинно взлетели. Джон был почти уверен, что Шерлок только ради этого эффекта и носил халат. Он добавлял ему драматичности.

 

— Всего на одну-две недели, — сказал Шерлок пару часов спустя, когда после звонка Лестрейда они ехали в такси на место преступления. — Две максимум.

— Нет.

 

— Мы будем ориентироваться на определенное количество часов каждую ночь, скорее всего — стандартные восемь — и посмотрим, скажется ли как-нибудь сон с партнером на результатах, — сказал Шерлок, когда они оба склонились над обезглавленным телом, судя по костюму, стареющего клоуна.

— Нет.

 

— Уверен, это связано с естественными инстинктами, ведь два человека вероятнее смогут отразить нападение хищника, и потому человек чувствует себя в большей безопасности и спит крепче, — произнес Шерлок, когда они крались по полу¬заброшенному цирку. Запах опилок и старой сладкой ваты щекотал Джону нос.

— Нет.

 

— Думаю, ложиться в полночь и вставать в восемь будет неплохо и будет сочетаться с твоими сменами в больнице, — произнес Шерлок, пока они прятались за мусорным контейнером, в то время как разъяренный стареющий акробат целился в Лестрейда.

— Твою мать, Шерлок!

 

— Если гипотеза окажется верной, то тебе это тоже пойдет на пользу, — снова попытался Шерлок этим вечером, пока Джон над старой газетой соскребал с ботинок красную краску. — Ты станешь лучше высыпаться. Это улучшит твою концентрацию.

— Даже не пытайся сделать вид, что предлагаешь это из лучших побуждений, — процедил Джон, проводя отверткой по рифленой подошве. Он чувствовал, что его решимость исчезает так же быстро, как и краска с растоптанной резины. То, что Шерлок мог добиться своего одним лишь настойчивым нытьем, раздражало.

— Это в интересах науки, Джон, — пояснил Шерлок с таким видом, словно одно это оправдывало все. Джон отложил ботинок, отложил отвертку и почувствовал себя наивным идиотом.

— Ладно. Твоя комната, а не моя. Четырнадцать ночей. Если произойдет что-то странное, я отказываюсь.

— Насколько странное?

— Просто странное, Шерлок.

Шерлок больше не настаивал, просто сидел с невообразимо самодовольным видом. Джон искренне надеялся, что сумеет не придушить его подушкой до конца эксперимента.

**Первая ночь**

Первая ночь прошла настолько обычно, что Джон даже устыдился того, как рьяно он сопротивлялся в самом начале. На самом деле, он даже не знал, чего ожидал. Измотанный дневной схваткой с убийцей-акробатом, он спал как убитый. Впрочем, как и Шерлок — когда Джон проснулся, тот мирно посапывал на приличном расстоянии. Выйдя из ванной, Джон обнаружил, что Шерлок уже проснулся и сел, собрав простыни вокруг своих худых ног. Он яростно писал что-то в своем молескине, и Джон решил не спрашивать о результатах первой ночи.

**Вторая ночь**

На вторую ночь Джон обнаружил, что Шерлок разговаривает во сне. Из дремы Джона вырвали невнятные обрывки слов, которые потом превратились в почти что связный монолог о чае. Джон зачарованно слушал, несколько настороженный тем фактом, что Шерлок не затыкается даже во сне.

А еще Джон узнал, что Шерлок спит на животе, разметав свои длинные конечности по всей кровати, отчего Джон был неоднократно стукнут. В ответ он бесцеремонно пихнул Шерлока, но тот или действительно не проснулся, или очень правдоподобно это изобразил. В любом случае, Джон решил, что у него есть полное право злиться, и снова начал обдумывать, не придушить ли Шерлока подушкой.

**Третья ночь**

На третью ночь Джон выяснил, что Шерлок не только разговаривает во сне, но еще и отвечает на вопросы. Это была одна из самых веселых ночей в жизни Джона. Он был настолько доволен, что даже простил Шерлоку внезапный удар по лицу.

**Седьмая ночь**

Джон поверить не мог, что спал в одной постели с Шерлоком уже целую неделю.

А еще ему пришлось нехотя признать, что последние несколько ночей он спал, как младенец. Шерлок тоже уже привык, что спит не один, и перестал раскидывать руки и ноги, словно морская звезда. Он все еще рассказывал каждую ночь свои удивительные истории, но Джон уже без проблем засыпал под них. Шерлок спросил, хорошо ли Джон высыпается, и Джон понял, что да, отлично, и Шерлок с новыми силами застрочил что-то в своем блокноте, разумеется, в интересах науки. То же самое можно было сказать и про Шерлока, что было поразительно, ведь Джон никогда не думал, что тот способен просто спать восемь часов к ряду семь дней подряд. Хотелось бы верить, что отдых как-то положительно сказался на Шерлоке, но, увы, ничего подобного не произошло.

С другой стороны, Шерлок больше не мог утверждать, что сон замедляет работу его мозга. Осталось только заставить его есть, как нормальный человек, и весь эксперимент можно считать потрясающе успешным.

**Девятая ночь**

Этой ночью Джону снился особенно странный сон о том, что Шерлок — инопланетное насекомое, скрывающееся под маской необычно привлекательного лондонца, и он заразил Джона каким-то паразитом, который теперь медленно пожирал его изнутри. В результате Джон несколько часов лежал без сна в кровати и подозрительно косился на Шерлока, который сонно бормотал о том, как садовник украл ведро кабачков, и просил не рассказывать об этом горничной.

**Одиннадцатая ночь**

Когда Джон забрался в кровать и накрылся одеялом, Шерлок все еще сидел, скрестив ноги, и печатал на лэптопе. Была уже почти полночь, и Джон знал, что ровно в двенадцать Шерлок уберет компьютер и ляжет спать. Поразительно, как Шерлок отдавался экспериментам, не обращая внимания на свое обычное желание продолжить работать всю ночь на пролет.

— Ты теперь спишь больше, чем обычно. Готов признать, что тебе это идет на пользу, как и любому другому человеку? — спросил Джон, поудобнее устроившись на мягкой подушке.

— Это не так, — рассеянно ответил Шерлок. Текст на экране отражался в его глазах.

— Но ведь ты спишь, как младенец, каждую ночь.

— Да. Для эксперимента, а не потому, что мне это нужно.

— Так, стой, — Джон подпер голову рукой, приподнявшись. — То есть ты заставляешь себя уснуть, чтобы соответствовать параметрам эксперимента? Хотя на самом деле ты вовсе не устал?

— Именно, — медленно ответил Шерлок, словно разговаривая с умственно отсталым ребенком. 

— Это физически невозможно.

Шерлок выключил лэптоп парой кликов и движений по тачпаду и, после того, как экран погас, перевел взгляд на Джона.

— Я контролирую свое тело. Я хочу, чтобы результаты эксперимента были как можно более точными и потому заставляю себя спать восемь часов.

Некоторое время Джон просто смотрел на сидящего Шерлока — долговязого и худого, в надетой шиворот-навыворот майке.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — равнодушно заявил он, перевернулся на другой бок и попытался уснуть.

На это ушло чуть больше часа, хотя Шерлок, похоже, отрубился за десять минут. Джон снова поразмыслил, не придушить ли его подушкой, но в результате уснул под поразительно связный рассказ Шерлока про корову на Трафальгарской площади.

**Двенадцатая ночь**

— Напомни, сколько это будет продолжаться?

— Минимум четырнадцать ночей. Если результат будет неясен, то больше.

— И что, похоже, что он хоть как-то прояснится?

— Спроси меня еще раз через две ночи.

**Тринадцатая ночь**

Шерлок видел сны. Джон узнал об этом только после того, как Шерлоку приснился настоящий кошмар: ночное бормотание перестало быть забавным и превратилось что-то, болезненно сжимающее сердце. Шерлок неожиданно начал звать маму, а потом Майкрофта. Наверное, ему снилось что-то из детства. Джон некоторое время наблюдал за ним. Шерлок тихо и жалобно стонал и звал кого-то с все увеличивающимся отчаянием. Джон раздумывал, стоит ли его разбудить, пока не осознал, что понятия не имеет, что делать после этого. Затем он вылез из кровати и зашел в ванную комнату, где, присев на край ванны, дождался, когда кошмар пройдет и Шерлок затихнет. Поутру Джон ничего не сказал, и Шерлок вел себя как обычно. Джон задумался, помнит ли один из самых гениальных людей Лондона свои сны и как часто ему приходилось в детстве звать на помощь того, кто так никогда и не придет.

**Четырнадцатая ночь**

Наутро после четырнадцатой ночи Шерлок сидел на кровати, разложив вокруг листы, исписанные данными и графиками, и лэптоп, на котором крутилась внушительно выглядящая структурная схема. Джон взял один из листов и попытался разобрать красно-черный график, но у него ничего не вышло — понять, как Шерлоку удалось перевести сон в цифры, было невозможно.

— И как результаты?

— Хм. Джон, ты можешь сказать, что качества твоего сна улучшилось?

— Не уверен. Я и так крепко сплю, вне зависимости от обстоятельств. Я же был солдатом, так что могу уснуть даже стоя, если придется.

Шерлок нахмурился, вертя в руках ручку и пачкая простыни чернилами. Джон за версту почуял, что Шерлок собирается сказать в следующий момент.

— Результаты не позволяют сделать окончательный вывод. Предлагаю увеличить срок до месяца. Большее количество данных должно помочь.

— Ладно.

**Шестнадцатая ночь**

После ужасно тяжелого дня в больнице крепко спящий Джон случайно пнул Шерлока. Тот растолкал его, чтобы сообщить об этом, после чего моментально уснул. А Джон еще три часа лежал без сна, тихо ненавидя Шерлока и мечтая придушить его подушкой.

**Семнадцатая ночь**

Джон проснулся в полвосьмого и обнаружил, что Шерлок снимает его на видео. Первой его мыслью было: «Не знал, что у Шерлока есть камера», но потом здравый смысл возобладал и он резко сел, укрываясь одеялом, будто оскорбленная девица.

— Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь?!

— Собираю данные. Для исследования.

— Ну да, ведь снимать спящего меня совсем не странно.

— Ты согласился участвовать.

— Я согласился спать с тобой в одной постели. Это и так большие жертвы с моей стороны.

Шерлок молча продолжил снимать.

— Выключи камеру, Шерлок, я уже проснулся! Боже, ты и до этого снимал меня спящим?

— Да, — невозмутимо ответил Шерлок и выключил камеру. Она была цифровой, небольшой, идеально помещавшейся в ладонях Шерлока, будто было специально для него создана и несомненно содержала часы видео о том, как Джон пускает слюни на подушку.

— Пожалуйста, не делай так больше. Я серьезно, это пугает. Записывай на бумагу все, что хочешь, но не смей снимать меня без моего ведома, — тихо сказал Джон, глядя на камеру.

— Можно я оставлю себе то, что уже отснял?

— Если это видео появится в интернете, я набью тебе морду.

— Договорились.

**Двадцатая ночь**

Двадцатая ночь, похоже, сильно подпортит результаты исследования. Джон прекрасно это понимал, лежа без сна под грохот осенней грозы, которая бушевала в Лондоне: капли дождя стучали по стеклу, над крышей рокотал гром. Комнату озарила молния, и Джон еда успел досчитать до трех, как раздался новый раскат грома. Где-то неподалеку залаяла собака.

— Идиотизм какой-то, — пожаловался Шерлок, скрещивая руки на укрытой одеялом груди.

— Ничего не поделаешь, это погода. Твой чудесный контроль над телом не дает тебе уснуть в грозу?

— Заткнись, — проворчал Шерлок. Он расправил одеяло и почесал нос. — Тебе-то тоже не спится.

— Я обычно без проблем сплю в грозу, но эта, похоже, решила поселиться на нашей крыше, — Джон всмотрелся в узоры на белоснежном потолке, наверняка несуществующие и нарисованные его невыспавшимся мозгом.

Шерлок молчал еще два последующих раската грома, только упорно чесал нос. Джон начинал дремать, но каждая вспышка молнии светила ему в глаза.

— Возможно, мне придется не засчитать эту ночь в плане отдыха, — задумчиво произнес Шерлок. Джон знал, что тот не столько разговаривает с ним, сколько просто размышляет вслух, чтобы лучше сосредоточиться. — Но она все же важна для окончательных выводов. Лежать без сна в грозу куда как лучше, если ты не один.

Джон повернулся к Шерлоку. Даже сейчас, лежа в кровати, тот сцепил ладони под подбородком. Джон мог разглядеть его силуэт в темной комнате: локти и острые линии, на мгновение подсвеченные яркой вспышкой молнии.

— Ты никогда не лежал с кем-нибудь в своей кровати во время грозы? — спросил Джон, когда в ушах перестало звенеть от грома. Впрочем, ответ и так был яснее ясного.

— Нет, — предсказуемо ответил Шерлок.

Ответ же на второй вопрос Джон очень и очень хочется услышать, потому что это интересовало его уже очень давно, с их первой встречи, хоть он и не хотел в этом признаваться.

— Ты вообще никогда ни с кем не лежал в своей кровати, так ведь?

— Нет, — честно и откровенно ответил Шерлок, будто бы его спросили, любит ли он морковь.

Джон перевернулся на бок и подпер голову ладонью, пережидая гром, прежде чем продолжить.

— А в чужой кровати?

Шерлок посмотрел на него. Его глаза блестели даже в темноте комнаты.

— Джон, ты как-то очень издалека начал спрашивать о моем сексуальном опыте.

Джон хмыкнул и натянул одеяло повыше. Ветер, бьющийся о стены дома, умудрился пробраться внутрь. Впрочем, старые кирпичи никогда не были надежной защитой.

— Ладно, тогда прямым текстом. Ты девственник?

Шерлок слегка улыбнулся, странно довольный прямотой Джона.

— Формально, да. Это так удивительно?

— Удивительно? Нет, я подозревал... то есть, ну это же ты. Я и представить себе не могу, что... не то чтобы я только тем и занимаюсь, что представляю себе такое, но... Это странно, для мужчины в твоем возрасте. Неужели ты никогда не хотел?

Шерлок тоже перевернулся на бок, лицом к Джону, и закинул руку под голову. У Джона было странное ощущение, что ему двенадцать и у них пижамная вечеринка. 

— Мне было любопытно, но не настолько, чтобы что-то предпринять. Это такая морока. Могу тебя уверить, что мои теоретические знания по данному аспекту необычайно широки.

— Не сомневаюсь. Просто странно, что ты не доверяешь чужим данным о сне, но спокойно принимаешь чужую информацию о сексе.

Джон не сразу понял, что сказал, а когда понял, было уже поздно. Шерлок странно смотрел на него, чуть приоткрыв рот. Джон не мог определить, обидел он его или зародил в его голове очередную очень, очень плохую идею.

— Забудь, — спешно произнес он. — Можешь делать, что хочешь. Или не делать. Как тебе угодно. Я рад, что ты рассказал мне. Пусть это и прозвучит странно, но мне было любопытно.

— Ты мог бы просто спросить, Джон. Я этого не стыжусь.

— Да, конечно. Ага, — Джон лег на спину, неловко натянув одеяло под самый подбородок. Гроза затихала, и он пытался поймать ускользающие остатки сна. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Шерлока и изо всех сил старался не думать об этом.

**Двадцать вторая ночь**

Джону снился кошмар. Ничего нового — пустыня, грязная колея дороги, болезненные стоны истекающего кровью солдата под его руками и пронзительный крик умирающего ребенка. Джон проснулся, как обычно, тяжело дыша и выпутываясь из одеяла, будто оно пыталось его удержать, с холодным потом на лопатках и слезами на глазах.

Шерлок следил за ним, приподнявшись на локтях. Джон посмотрел на него, чувствуя себя застигнутым посреди чего-то личного, а потом соскочил с кровати и направился в ванную. Минут десять он тихо плакал над умывальником до тех пор, пока не перестал чувствовать запах обуглившихся тел и реальность белой кафельной ванной не заменила пески пустыни.

Он вернулся в спальню и в темноте забрался в кровать. Шерлок все еще на него смотрел. Джон пытался мысленно заставить его молчать.

— Ты в порядке?

Вот черт.

— Да, все нормально, — он перевернулся на бок и ухватился за подушку, зажмуриваясь.

— Джон. Я... Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

Наверное, это был самый честный вопрос, который Шерлок когда либо задавал при Джоне, и осознание этого прошлось по больному. Ему хотелось огрызнуться, но он понял, что Шерлок старается, как может, и нет смысла делать ему за это больно.

— Шерлок, я в порядке. Спи, — безучастно ответил он. Матрас прогнулся, когда Шерлок снова лег.

Засыпая, Джон мог поклясться, что чувствовал тепло зависшей над плечом руки, пальцы, замершие в секунде от прикосновения, которое так и не стало реальностью. Утром он ничего этого не помнил.

**Двадцать четвертая ночь**

В полпятого Джон проснулся в туалет, а вернувшись, обнаружил, что Шерлок переполз на его сторону кровати, завернувшись в одеяло. Он напоминал гигантское буррито, если, конечно, предположить, что буррито могло похвастаться шикарной шевелюрой. Джон некоторое время в ступоре простоял у кровати, а потом с раздраженным вздохом забрался на сторону Шерлока. Поборовшись некоторое время за одеяло, он все-таки сумел отвоевать себе небольшой кусок и уснул, старательно не думая о еще хранящемся тепле Шерлока и запахе дорого шампуня на подушке.

Утром Шерлок выглядел очень удивленным, но ничего не сказал и вдохновенно застучал по клавиатуре.

**Двадцать седьмая ночь**

Перед тем, как заснуть, Джон осознал, что опыт Шерлока закончится уже через три дня и что он не знает, что испытывает по это поводу. А потом он осознал, что не знает, что испытывать по поводу того, что он ничего не испытывает. Шерлок рядом бормотал что-то о гусе в Кенте, и Джон замер, сбитый с толку тем, что понятия не имеет, плакать ему или смеяться от абсурдности происходящего.

**Двадцать девятая ночь**

В предпоследнюю ночь они почти не спали. Наметилось дело, и в результате они провели ночь в погоне за тощим пареньком на скейте, чтобы арестовать его за убийство семнадцатилетней девушки, которое два месяца назад было признано самоубийством. В кровати они оказались в шестом часу, и Джон даже не удосужился раздеться.

Подозрительно бодрый для спавшего всего три часа человека Шерлок все равно разбудил Джона в восемь и принялся жизнерадостно рассказывать, как тот храпит, когда спит не раздевшись, и как поразительно, что они оба так быстро отключились, хотя адреналин все еще бушевал в их венах.

Джона снова подумал, не придушить ли Шерлока подушкой.

**Тридцатая ночь**

Последняя ночь прошла поразительно скучно. Перед тем, как они оправились спать, Шерлок кричал какую-то программу, потом они с Джоном пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и уснули. Джон проспал всю ночь, не проснувшись даже когда Шерлок говорил о нем во сне (единственный раз, когда Шерлок говорил о нем во сне, и Джон это пропустил). Они оба проснулись где-то без десяти восемь, и Джон как раз чистил зубы, когда зазвонил будильник. Шерлок быстро его выключил.

Вечером, вернувшись из больницы, Джон обнаружил на кухонном столе отчет.

— Это результаты? — крикнул он в гостиную, откуда раздалось невнятное согласие. — Можно мне прочесть?

— Валяй, — Шерлок прошествовал к входной двери, на ходу обматывая шею шарфом.

— Куда ты?

— В морг. У Молли есть труп человека, свалившегося с крыши на сарай. Она считает, мне стоит взглянуть.

Больше Джон ничего не спрашивал. Заварив себе чаю, он уселся поудобнее с отчетом на коленях. Тот был напечатан. С графиками, диаграммами и бесчисленными сносками. Наверное, Джон ничего из этого не разберет. Он давно понял, что даже годы медицинской работы не могут подготовить к тому, как работает мозг Шерлока Холмса.

«Эксперимент по изучению сна, проведенный с 6 октября по 5 ноября 2010 года Ш. Холмсом и доктором Дж. Х. Ватсоном».

Было странно читать такое официальное обращение в документе, который никто, кроме них с Шерлоком, не увидит. Джон не стал читать отчет полностью, лишь просмотрел неожиданно яркие графики и полные цифр таблицы, которые наверняка были здесь скорее для красоты, чем с какой-то практической целью. Впрочем, оказалось, что Шерлок оставил короткие заметки о каждой ночи. Большинство из них были совершенно скучными и однообразными и описывали, сколько часов он проспал и улучшило ли это как-нибудь его самочувствие. Но некоторые бросились в глаза, зацепив неожиданной личной точкой зрения Шерлока.

«Первый день  
Уснул около 0:15. И я, и Дж. спали спокойно, вероятно, из-за физической активности днем. Дж. спит очень тихо. Четырежды за ночь проверял его дыхание, вдруг он умер при мне.

Шестой день  
Уснул около 11:55. Обычно Дж. спит, свернувшись на левом боку (спиной ко мне). Когда сон неглубокий, Дж. спит на спине, закинув руку за голову. Я обычно сплю на животе, поджав правую ногу. Не знаю, в какой позе сплю во время неглубокого сна. Возможно, стоит спросить Дж. Теперь он чаще спит, свернувшись, что, вероятно, свидетельствует о более глубоком сне, когда он не один в кровати.

Десятый день  
Уснул около 0:06. Купил днем камеру, чтобы снять, как Дж. спит. Поразительно, какой он тихий в фазе быстрого сна. Я начинал считать, сколько он пробудет в этой фазе, но в процессе уснул, что нахожу совершенно неэффективным. Возможно, стоит оставить камеру включенной на ночь, чтобы проанализировать данные позже.

Тринадцатый день  
Уснул около 11:58. Снился кошмар. Не похоже, что Дж. заметил. Следует отметить, что в чужом присутствии кошмары все равно снятся.

Четырнадцатый день  
Уснул около 0:35. Спал оч. хорошо. Как и Дж. Результаты пока неясны. Предложил увеличить срок опыта с 14 дней до 30. Дж. неожиданно согласился. Чувствую себя оч. отдохнувшим и странно умиротворенным. Не уверен, что мне это нравится.

Семнадцатый день  
Уснул около 0:05. Спал оч. хорошо. Как и Дж. Дж. запретил себя снимать. Жаль, его движения и мимика во сне были очень познавательны. Но он позволил оставить отснятый материал, так что у меня есть хотя бы это.

Двадцатый день  
По причине грозы результаты этой ночи не пригодны для использования. Зато я узнал, что совместное пережидание грозы вызывает странное чувство единения. Дж. решился побеседовать на личные темы. Я был более чем не против. Поразительно».

Но больше всего Джона удивила двадцать вторая ночь. Там было пусто. Заголовок гласил «Двадцать второй день», но под ним ничего не было. Ни данных, ни наблюдений, просто чистый лист посреди толстого отчета. Джон задумался и с изумлением понял, что в эту ночь ему снился кошмар. Он долго смотрел на пустой лист, догадываясь, что Шерлок не стал ничего писать именно ради него. Чтобы не ухудшать все беспристрастной, равнодушной записью, Шерлок просто оставил страницу пустой. Джон был ему невероятно благодарен за это.

Он отложил отчет и, взяв книгу, сел на диван, но сосредоточиться на чтении так и не удалось, он все ждал прихода Шерлока. Вернувшись, тот принялся воодушевленно рассказывать о печени, истыканной садовыми инструментами, и Джон внимательно его слушал.

**Минус первая ночь**

Джон спал отвратительно, постоянно прислушиваясь, как Шерлок копошится внизу.

**Минус третья ночь**

Джон спал отвратительно. Ровно в 3:42 Шерлок начал играть на скрипке. Джон задумался, не придушить ли его подушкой, но сейчас это представлялось намного более проблематичным, учитывая, что Шерлок был внизу, а Джон — наверху, в своей спальне.

**Минус седьмая ночь**

Джон толком не спал уже неделю. Как и Шерлок, если не считать того утра, когда, спустившись, Джон обнаружил его растянувшимся прямо на столе, с прилипшими ко лбу желтыми стикерами, и не успел Джон протянуть руку, как Шерлок проснулся.

Без четверти двенадцать Джон выключил телевизор прямо посреди телешоу, которое он смотрел, и встал.

— Пошли спать, — вышло слишком громко, чтобы звучать буднично.

Сидящий за столом с лэптопом Шерлок удивленно посмотрел на Джона, но достаточно быстро все понял, что не могло не радовать. Он улыбнулся, чуть приподняв уголок губ, пальцы привычно заскользили по тачпаду, выключая компьютер.

Джон переоделся в пижаму и почистил зубы. Когда он зашел в спальню, Шерлок уже был там, свернувшись на боку, темные волосы черным пятном выглядывали из-под одеяла. Джон выключил свет и залез в кровать.

Он быстро задремал под до смеха нелепый рассказ Шерлока о пчелах, причем говорил Шерлок на полуанглийском, полуфранцузском. Джон спал, как младенец.

**Конец**


End file.
